Jarjayes!
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: C'était le nom de Jarjayes qui comptait avant tout, il fallait le préserver. Son héritage devait être transmis, par Oscar ou par André, peu importait, mais le nom de Jarjayes devait survivre.
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-Propos**

Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi numéro 30, lancé par Marine, sur le forum Lady Oscar.

( Pour ceux qui voudraient visiter, vu que je ne peux pas mettre de lien direct, voici la démarche url: trois w point lady tiret du 6 oscar point xooit point fr )

_Intrigue :___

_On passe à l'épisode 30. Le Général de Jarjayes meurt suite à l'attaque de Saint-Just. Oscar devient naturellement Comte de Jarjayes, et hérite du patrimoine de Jarjayes. Cependant, elle n'est pas la seule à hériter. Contre toute attente, André est placé comme second héritier si il arrive malheur à la militaire.___

_L'héritage de Rainier cache aussi d'autres mystères, dans son héritage ce qui mènera Oscar à risquer sa vie plusieurs fois.___

_Précision : Madame de Jarjayes est également morte, à la naissance d'Oscar._

Vous comprendrez donc que ceci est une What if fanfiction, voire un AU. J'ajoute qu'ici, Oscar est déjà amoureuse d'André.

Le plan de la fanfiction est prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à taper.

Je suis plus axée One-Shots, les fanfictions à chapitres ne sont pas mon fort mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en me lisant.

Oscarement vôtre

Marina Ka-Fai


	2. Un Soleil se couche, un autre se lève

**Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.**

**Résumé : C'était le nom de Jarjayes qui comptait avant tout, il fallait le préserver. Son héritage devait être transmis, par Oscar ou par André, peu importait, mais le nom de Jarjayes devait survivre.**

**Jarjayes!**

**Chapitre 1: Un Soleil se couche, un autre se lève**

- Hue! Plus vite! Tonna une voix féminine

Le pur sang arabe entama alors un triple galop, sa cavalière tenant fermement les rênes. Sa longue chevelure blonde était battue par le vent alors que son esprit était battu par de sombres pensées. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à temps! Elle entendait encore le messager lui annoncer que son père avait été agressé dans son carrosse par un homme masqué, qui avait pris la fuite. Il avait été blessé.

- Seigneur, par pitié, ne me rendez pas orpheline si tôt!

Le Général de Jarjayes avait été un père dur mais un père juste. Oscar l'avait toujours aimé et respecté par que ses sentiments d'admiration et de tendresse étaient réciproques. Son père avait fait de son mieux après la mort de sa mère, qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'elle, Oscar François de Jarjayes, vive. Son père l'avait élevée en homme, en soldat, en héritier du comté de Jarjayes, afin que le sacrifice de Marguerite-Emilie ne fut pas vain.

- Est-ce de ma faute si Mère est morte? M'en voulez-vous beaucoup? Lui avait-elle demandé quand elle avait six ans

L'homme, le regard triste, mais le sourire tendre, l'avait prise sur ses genoux et lui avait assuré que non, sa mère n'était pas morte par sa faute. Sa mère était morte en accomplissant le devoir de toutes les mères: protéger son enfant. Et le protégé n'était jamais la cause du décès. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait pas haïr sa propre chair, son propre sang.

Le domaine des Jarayes apparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Toujours aussi droit, toujours aussi immaculé. A peine passa-t-elle le portail qu'elle descendit de cheval et courut aussi vite que possible vers la chambre paternelle.

- Oscar! S'était écriée Grand-Mère

Haletante, elle s'approcha du lit. André posa une main délicate mais ferme sur son épaule. Elle comprit qu'il voulait la protéger d'une telle vision. Il avait toujours été très prévenant à son égard, et c'était peut-être cette douceur qui l'avait charmée. Elle qui vivait une existence rude, il apportait un peu de confort non négligeable. En temps normal, elle aurait accepté. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un moment bien trop important. Elle croisa son regard, celui des médecins. Les mines déconfites lui firent comprendre que tout était fini ou presque.

- Oscar... Mon enfant...

La voix de son père était si faible! La jeune femme s'approcha et le voyant ainsi, plein de bandages, incapable de se tenir assis, une bassine avoisinante rouge de son sang, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit tendrement la main.

- Je suis là, Père. Tout ira bien. Vous irez mieux sous peu.

Rainier de Jarjayes la fixa de ses yeux bleus.

- Non Oscar. Je vais vous quitter, je le sens. Croyez bien... Que cela me navre que de vous abandonner si tôt... Mais votre mère m'appelle... Je ne puis la laisser seule trop longtemps...

Face aux larmes qui coulaient librement sur les joues de son enfant, il eut un petit sourire.

- Vous m'avez toujours rendu si fier, Oscar... Alors que je vous ai imposé un destin pavé de souffrances... J'ai été égoïste...

- Je suis heureuse du destin que vous m'avez offert...

L'homme serra un peu plus la main de sa fille.

- Vous avoir pour enfant a été le plus grand des honneurs. Restez fidèle à vous-même, c'est ainsi que vous êtes la plus digne des Jarjayes. André...

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit de mort.

- Monseigneur?

- Merci que de prendre soin d'Oscar comme tu le fais, mon garçon... C'est un soulagement que de la savoir entre de bonnes mains... André... Sache que... Tu es un fils pour moi... Tu es un Jarjayes, même si tu n'en portes pas le nom... Je t'ai aimé comme tel...

André ne répondit pas mais à travers sa vision brouillée, Rainier constatait que ses mots l'avait touché.

- Je te confie Oscar... Restez soudés, unis... Et si vous en avez la force...

Un sanglot avait alors étreint sa voix.

- Si vous le pouvez... Pardonnez-moi...

Le duo ne comprit pas et ne remarqua pas que Grand-Mère semblait alors soucieuse. Le regard du Général se perdit au loin et un léger sourire fleurit alors sur ses lèvres.

- Marguerite... Murmura-t-il dans un souffle

Ses yeux devinrent alors aveugles et son visage se figea à jamais dans cette expression de soulagement, un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres. Toute la force qu'il possédait s'évapora dans le néant et sa main glissa de celle de son enfant.

- Père?

Un médecin posa son oreille contre son torse et tenta de capturer le moindre souffle sur un miroir de poche. Oscar comprit alors qu'elle était orpheline et quand on ferma les yeux de son père, elle éclata en sanglots, serrant toujours la main de celui qui l'avait élevée. Oubliant toute convenance, elle laissa même s'échapper un "Papa" à travers ses lèvres tremblantes. André la serrait contre lui mais elle ne le sentait pas. On venait de lui arracher une partie d'elle avec la plus grande violence, la plaie saignait, la douleur intense et indicible. Oscar était alors devenu le comte de Jarjayes.

Si rejeter son titre aurait pu lui ramener ce père tant aimé, elle l'aurait alors jeté sans aucun regret.

**A Suivre**


	3. Adieu ma jeunesse

**Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.**

**Résumé : C'était le nom de Jarjayes qui comptait avant tout, il fallait le préserver. Son héritage devait être transmis, par Oscar ou par André, peu importait, mais le nom de Jarjayes devait survivre.**

**Jarjayes!**

**Chapitre 2: Adieu ma jeunesse**

Les trois jours qui avaient séparé la mort du Général de son enterrement, Oscar ne les avait pas vécus. Elle les avait traversés. Tout lui paraissait si irréel! Son père mort, ses gens qui l'appelaient _« Monsieur le Comte »_, ses nouvelles charges et ses nouveaux devoirs... La femme soldat avait l'impression de cauchemarder mais gardait l'espoir de se réveiller un jour. Mais voir les spécialistes s'affairer pour l'inhumation de son géniteur lui faisait se souvenir de la cruelle réalité.

Son père était mort.

De rage, elle frappait dans les murs. Et s'ajoutait à sa peine la frustration. L'assassin de son père n'avait pas été retrouvé. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'avoir à ses pieds pour être à la fois juge et bourreau, exécuter la sentence et rendre Justice elle-même.

- Cela irait à l'encontre des convictions de ton père, Oscar. Il a toujours crû en l'ordre et en la justice du roi. Je sais que tu penses bien faire. Mais cela ne serait ni lui rendre honneur ni lui rendre Justice. Cela serait s'abaisser au niveau de celui qui a brandi son poignard contre lui. Lui disait André

Dans sa colère, elle avait envie de lui rétorquer en hurlant :

- Qu'en sais-tu, toi ?! Etais-tu la chair de sa chair ?! N'as-tu pas eu un jour envie de vengeance, même contre ce feu qui a consumé ta propre mère ?! Non, bien sur que non, tu es trop lisse et trop droit pour t'abaisser à ça !

Ces mots, elle ne les prononça jamais. Parce qu'elle les savait cruels. Parce qu'elle les savait injustes. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'André avait raison. Et le fait qu'il la contredisait était une des preuves de son amour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive en aveugle, lui qui était borgne, qui avait évité de peu la cécité grâce au Docteur Lassonne quand Rainier de Jarjayes avait remarqué les problèmes de vue grandissants de l'écuyer. André n'avait aucune raison que de souiller sa mémoire, il lui devait tout, toit, éducation et santé. Rainier de Jarjayes avait été extrêmement généreux avec un garçon de sa condition. Il avait été patient et ne l'avait jamais trop sévèrement grondé les premiers temps où il vivait au château.

- Cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui, entre son deuil et le changement radical de décor, de style de vie. Laissez-lui le temps de s'acclimater. Ne cessait-il de répéter à Grand-Mère qui préparait inlassablement sa louche de la punition.

Le roi et la reine eux-même avaient envoyé un mot de condoléances et au château de Versailles, on avait tiré une dizaine de coups de canon en l'honneur du défunt. Revêtant ses habits noirs, la jeune femme descendit pour se rendre vers la crypte familiale, là où son père serait inhumé, aux côtés de sa mère. Girodelle l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Lui aussi, tout comme le roi, la reine, Fersen, avait été parmi les premiers à avoir envoyé des mots de condoléances. Il avait même été jusqu'à interrompre ses vacances pour venir assister aux funérailles.

- Comment vous remercier, Girodelle ?

- Aucun merci n'est nécessaire, je suis votre ami. Et les amis se doivent d'être là lors des coups durs. Et je crois que vos hommes l'ont compris.

Oscar ne comprit pas. L'aristocrate la mena alors dehors, où sous un soleil radieux, ses subordonnés de la Garde Française s'étaient réunis, tous vêtus de noir, semblables à des corbeaux. Ils étaient tous là.

- Messieurs...

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, Commandant. Nous sommes là, c'est notre devoir. La coupa Alain avec ses manières brusques

Cela n'empêcha pas Oscar de sourire pour autant.

- Le devoir n'empêche ni la reconnaissance ni la politesse, Alain. Messieurs, vous me voyez extrêmement touchée par votre présence. Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier.

Ils se rendirent tous vers le caveau ouvert et la cérémonie commença. Elle parut interminable et pénible pour Oscar. Son regard se portait toujours vers ce cercueil en bois et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au corps froid et raide de son père. Cependant, elle ne versa aucune larme. Elle devait lui faire honneur, une dernière fois, et cette dernière fois devait être parfaite. Au moment où l'on descendit le cercueil dans le trou, Oscar tira son épée pour saluer le défunt. André, Girodelle et Fersen en firent de même. Les hommes d'Oscar prirent leurs fusils, se mirent en joue.

- En l'honneur du Général Rainier de Jarjayes !

Trois coups furent tirés. Les sœurs d'Oscar, ses neveux et ses nièces lancèrent quelques fleurs avant de se retirer. De la terre fut alors jetée. Oscar resta impassible, observant le cercueil jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en aperçoive plus le bois.

C'était fini.

Elle était officiellement le Comte de Jarjayes.

XXXXX

Dans le grand salon, le notaire se tenait face à Oscar, André, la famille de Jarjayes. Pour tous, cela ne semblait être qu'une formalité. Il était connu depuis longtemps qu'Oscar était l'héritière de son père. L'homme ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire. L'évidence fut confirmée. Les sœurs d'Oscar reçurent chacune une somme d'argent, la même pour toutes. Une somme, égale entre tous les petits-enfants, était prévue pour leur majorité. Même Grand-Mère eut droit à une somme, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire pleurer.

- Monsieur était trop bon, je n'ai fait que mon devoir de domestique, je ne mérite pas autant !

- Tu nous as tous élevés comme tes propres enfants, tu nous as aimés comme tels, et Père le savait. Tu mérites cet argent. La rassura Hortense

Le notaire se râcla la gorge.

- Il reste une chose, concernant Monsieur André Grandier. Annonça-t-il

L'attention du clan se reporta sur l'homme de loi, qui reprit sa lecture.

_Si par malheur il devait arriver quelque chose à Oscar, ou qu'elle ne jouisse d'aucune descendance à sa mort, il est de ma volonté, et j'exige qu'elle soit respectée à la lettre, qu'André Grandier devienne le nouveau Comte de Jarjayes. Je l'autorise également à prendre mon nom ou à l'ajouter à son patronyme._

Un lourd et pesant silence s'abattit alors sur l'assemblée. André crut d'abord rêver. Puis après s'être mordu discrètement un coin de la joue, éprouvant alors de la douleur, il comprit que le Général Rainier de Jarjayes venait de l'élever du rang de palefrenier à celui d' héritier, et ce, devant ses filles, ses gendres, ses petits-enfants.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?! Un roturier à la tête du comté de Jarjayes ! S'emporta l'un des gendres.

- Il suffit, Antoine ! Il s'agit de la volonté de Père et elle sera respectée ! André fait partie des nôtres ! Le sang n'est pas ce qui fait la noblesse ! Le réprimanda Joséphine, sa femme.

Oscar fixait André, tout aussi sous le choc que lui. Certes, elle n'ignorait pas l'affection sincère que son père portait à André, le voir ainsi élevé la rendait heureuse pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander la raison qui avait poussé le soldat à coucher le nom du jeune homme sur son testament.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Grand-Mère demanda de manière très solennelle une audience avec son nouveau maître.

- Allons, Grand-Mère ! Ne sois pas si formelle ! Je reste ta petite Oscar avant tout !

- Je dois te parler. André doit être présent. Ton père avait un secret concernant ce testament, Oscar. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne le révéler qu'à lui et à toi une fois qu'il serait mort. Il a ajouté que vous seriez ensuite libres de diffuser ou non le contenu de ce secret.

Une servante alla quérir André. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant le trio dans l'attente de la délivrance.

**A Suivre**


	4. Le Secret de l'Ange

**Disclaimer :**** Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.**

**Résumé :**** C'était le nom de Jarjayes qui comptait avant tout, il fallait le préserver. Son héritage devait être transmis, par Oscar ou par André, peu importait, mais le nom de Jarjayes devait survivre.**

**Jarjayes!**

**Chapitre 3: Le Secret de l'Ange**

Une fois la porte correctement fermée, Grand-Mère demanda à Oscar et à André de s'asseoir. La vieille femme semblait très inquiète, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose qui allait se produire. Son visage ridé était pâle, elle tordait ses mains à cause de l'angoisse.

- Allons bon, Grand-Mère, mais que se passe-t-il enfin? Demanda alors André qui n'avait jamais vu sa grand-mère si mal en point

- André a raison. De quoi as-tu peur? Le secret poussant Père à nommer André comme étant mon héritier ne peut pas être si horrible. Ajouta Oscar

Oscar l'invita à s'asseoir, pensant qu'elle serait plus à son aise. Elle obéit en commença à parler.

- Si ton père a nommé André comme ton héritier, il y a une raison. Tout comme il y a une raison qui l'a poussé à vous demander pardon sur son lit de mort. Monsieur n'était pas aveugle. Il a bien vu que vous vous aimez tous les deux. Et ce secret, qu'il a gardé pendant des années pour l'honneur des Jarjayes, va détruire tout ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre.

Le duo se regarda, incrédule. La militaire osa demander pourquoi son père n'aurait pas cherché à les séparer, si ce secret était si terrible.

- Vous auriez tout fait pour vous retrouver. S'il m'a demandé de tout vous dire seulement maintenant, c'est parce que l'honneur ne compte plus, ce qui compte, c'est que vous sachiez la vérité. Non pas parce que vous êtes ses héritiers mais parce qu'il vous aimait.

Grand-Mère prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Oscar est ta demi-soeur, André.

L'interpellé éclata d'un rire nerveux. Lui, le frère d'Oscar? Non, le deuil faisait perdre la tête à sa pauvre grand-mère!

- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu es le fils naturel de Rainier de Jarjayes.

La voir si sérieuse, si triste que de devoir briser leur amour, firent en sorte qu'Oscar comprenne que c'était la vérité. Aussitôt, son monde s'écroula. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Son être était un château de verre que l'on venait de casser à coup de massue. Elle était amoureuse de son demi-frère. Elle s'était donnée à son demi-frère. Elle avait désiré et désirait toujours son demi-frère. Son amour pour André devenait illicite car incestueux. Elle, qui venait de perdre son père, se voyait arracher l'une de ses dernières attaches. L'amour qu'elle avait pour André était prohibé. Tout lui était interdit: son statut de femme, la maternité et maintenant, même l'amour lui était impossible.

- Ce n'est pas possible... Murmura-t-elle dans un état second

André lui prit la main, lui aussi étant perturbé par l'annonce.

- C'est la vérité, Oscar. Et cette vérité, je vais te la raconter.

XXXXXX

_Jarjayes, janvier 1754._

Qu'allait-il faire? Qu'allait-il dire à Marguerite? Comment allait-elle réagir?

Léonie, la fille de Grand-Mère, servante de son épouse, était venue le trouver, en larmes et inquiète.

Elle était enceinte.

D'un bâtard Jarjayes.

Près de deux mois auparavant, lors d'une fête, il avait bu plus que de raison. Et de fil en aiguille, il s'était retrouvé dans la couche de la jeune femme, nu, lui ayant pris sa virginité. Quand il avait repris ses esprits, Léonie et lui avaient convenu de ne jamais reparler de cet incident. Sauf que l'incident allait faire reparler de lui aussitôt que le ventre de la demoiselle commencerait à prendre quelques rondeurs. C'était un accident, il le savait très bien, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais le résultat était là. Il avait trompé sa femme et avait engrossé une de ses servantes. La fille de la femme qui avait élevé ses propres filles.

- Rainier, mon ami, vous semblez si abattu! Que vous arrive-t-il? Demanda son épouse alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce

Sentant les larmes poindre dans ses yeux, il tomba à genoux, lui prit les mains.

- J'ai commis une terrible erreur, Madame! Et cette erreur vous a déshonorée...

Avec un sourire tendre, elle le berça et lui demanda de s'expliquer. Il raconta alors le tout. La fête, le vin, Léonie et cet enfant adultérin, ses regrets. Il l'avait sentie se raidir quand il annonça la grossesse de la petite normande, néanmoins, elle resta près de lui. A la fin de son récit, elle était toujours là, le même sourire peint sur son visage d'ange.

- Vous ne m'avez pas trahie, Rainier. L'alcool est le responsable, et non vous. Il vous a mis hors d'état de réfléchir. Sans lui, vous n'auriez jamais défloré Léonie. La pauvre petite n'a sans doute pas eu le courage de vous repousser, de peur d'être renvoyée ou que l'alcool ne vous rende mauvais. Ni elle ni vous n'êtes responsables. Je ne puis vous pardonner une faute qui n'existe pas.

Le militaire sentit son coeur devenir léger et un soulagement l'envahit un bref instant. Puis, il repensa à Léonie. Oui, c'était un accident dont ils n'étaient pas responsables, mais un petit être allait venir au monde et malgré leur innocence, ils avaient un devoir envers lui.

- Nous pourrions envoyer Léonie sur nos terres de Normandie. Elle pourrait y mener une grossesse paisible, loin des tourments. Nous ferons en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien. Quant à la paternité de l'enfant, nous pourrions évoquer un fiancé malheureusement décédé avant les noces. Proposa Marguerite

Rainier acquiesca. Léonie fut d'accord, pleine de reconnaissance, enchaînant remerciement après remerciement.

Le 31 août 1754, le couple recevait une lettre de Sophie Grandier, la mère de Léonie, la nourrice de leurs filles, leur annonçant que la jeune femme avait accouché le 26 août 1754, d'un petit garçon qu'elle avait prénommé André. N'étant pas mariée, l'enfant prenait son patronyme, Grandier. Si le militaire se réjouissait que la mère et l'enfant se portaient bien, il s'en voulut terriblement. Non content que de faire subir à sa femme l'existence d'un enfant illégitime, il avait fallu qu'il fasse un fils à Léonie, alors que Marguerite se lamentait que d'avoir donné uniquement des filles à son époux. Madame de Jarjayes, quant à elle, semblait rayonnante.

- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! Nous devrions leur rendre visite! Qui sait? Quand il sera plus grand, André pourrait peut-être devenir un compagnon de jeu pour nos filles?

Quand il eut André pour la première fois dans ses bras, Rainier sentit son coeur se remplir d'amour. Il était aussi beau que chacune de ses soeurs. Il l'aimait autant que chacune de ses filles. Il remplirait son devoir de père. Même si ce n'était que de loin, en faisant en sorte que la mère et le fils ne connaissent ni la faim ni le froid. Même si André grandirait loin de lui, ignorant son sang, et qu'il ne l'appelerait sans doute jamais "Père". Rainier était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Parce qu'il aimait son petit garçon, illégitime ou non.

Marguerite mourut deux jours après avoir mis au monde leur petite Oscar.

Léonie mourut alors qu'André avait huit ans. Rainier sut qu'il devait agir.

- André viendra vivre ici, à Jarjayes. Il sera élevé avec Oscar. Dit-il à Grand-Mère

- En êtes-vous sûr?

- Je ne puis laisser mon fils dans l'indigence et je refuse qu'il soit envoyé dans un orphelinat alors que moi, son père, vit encore! Je veux, je dois, le mettre à l'abri, même s'il ignore qui je suis. Il est un Jarjayes. Il n'a peut-être pas mon nom, mais il a mon sang. Il sera mon héritier, après Oscar.

XXXXXX

A la fin du récit de Grand-Mère, André pleurait en silence.

Si une part de lui souffrait car jamais Oscar et lui ne pourraient s'aimer, une autre était soulagée.

Il avait longtemps cru que son père était un ivrogne lâche qui avait charmé sa mère, répandu sa semance fertile en elle avant de la laisser seule et enceinte. Il avait eu, au contraire, un père qui l'aimait sincèrement, qui avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le protéger tout en épargnant le nom de Jarjayes. Son père n'avait jamais eu honte de lui, il le nommait héritier, prouvant ainsi qu'il le reconnaissait. Il le laissait libre que d'afficher leur filiation avec son autorisation de modifer ou de changer son patronyme. Il le laissait même libre de crier sur les toits de toute la France qu'il était André de Jarjayes, fils naturel de Rainier de Jarjayes, une lettre étant prête à ce propos pour être envoyée au roi et publiée à la cour, afin d'éviter trop de ragots médisants et blessants.

Il avait eu un père.

Il se leva et se rendit sur la tombe du Général. Il se mit à genoux, touchant la stèle de marbre.

- Grand-Mère m'a tout expliqué. Je suis désormais au courant. Madame de Jarjayes, merci pour votre gentillesse envers ma mère et envers ma personne. Général... Non... Père. Père, je voulais vous dire merci. Merci que de m'avoir donné un toit, une éducation, de l'amour... J'ai conscience des sacrifices que vous avez fait, que vous faites encore par-delà la mort, des souffrances que vous avez endurées... Pour moi. Pour un bâtard. Et pourtant, vous m'élevez, vous me donnez un avenir. Père, je... Je veux prendre votre nom. Car moi non plus, je n'ai pas honte. Le monde saura qui je suis, qui vous étiez, l'homme bon que vous avez été. Je suis heureux, honoré, fier même, que d'être votre enfant, moi qui avait souvent fantasmé à ce propos quand j'étais un petit garçon en deuil. Je vous avais aimé jadis. Je vous aime toujours. Je vous aimerai toujours. Je vous remercie que de m'avoir donné ce destin. Destin que j'embrasse de toutes mes forces.

Il baisa la pierre froide avant de se signer. André Grandier était mort. Venait de naître André de Jarjayes, dont le père était mort en le mettant au monde.

**A Suivre**


	5. La Nuit du serment solennel

**Disclaimer :**** Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.**

**Résumé :**** C'était le nom de Jarjayes qui comptait avant tout, il fallait le préserver. Son héritage devait être transmis, par Oscar ou par André, peu importait, mais le nom de Jarjayes devait survivre.**

**Jarjayes!**

**Chapitre 4: La Nuit du serment solennel**

Malgré son excès de brandy, Oscar ne se sentait pas plus gaie qu'avant.

- Bah, de toute façon, j'ai toujours eu l'alcool triste. Pensa-t-elle

Elle reposa son verre, laissant sa fenêtre ouverte malgré l'orage qui s'était déclaré en début de soirée. Le vent frais battait ses joues rougies. Le craquement du tonnerre résonnait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle, ce dont elle ne s'étonna pas. Elle était vide, creuse, depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité.

Son frère.

Son grand-frère.

Son demi-frère.

Même l'amour lui était interdit. Quelque part, cela était logique. Elle n'était ni homme ni femme. Les asexués n'ont besoin ni d'amour ni de sexe. En théorie seulement. Elle se rappela une phrase de sa souveraine, il y avait des années de cela, à propos de sa compréhension du cœur d'une femme. Près de dix ans plus tard, Oscar comprenait enfin. Et elle avait payé le prix fort pour cela, avec un amour qui défiait à la fois les lois divines et les lois terrestres.

- Qu'a décidé André ? Se demandait-elle sans cesse

Elle se resservit un verre. Un verre qui la ragaillardit. Une idée traversa son esprit ivre. Il fallait essayer.

XXXXXX

Dans sa chambre, André se séchait. Il était resté longtemps sur la tombe de son père, à lui faire mille promesses qu'il comptait tenir. Et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir la présence du Général, il l'imaginait souriant et ému, sans doute soulagé sur son fils bâtard n'éprouvait aucune rancœur à son égard. Mais comment le nouveau Jarjayes aurait-il pu en éprouver ? Le mort avait toujours été bon avec lui, patient. Un très lointain souvenir lui revint alors. Il était enfant et apprenait à lire, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et face à une Oscar déjà lettrée, il se sentait si inférieur ! Mais le Général avait pris sur son temps libre et l'avait aidé, avec douceur. Il ne manquait jamais de le féliciter à chaque réussite et quand enfin il sut lire et écrire son nom, lui lisant à la perfection une fable de La Fontaine, l'adulte avait eu un sourire magnifique, il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avec affection et pour le féliciter d'avoir gagné cette bataille de plusieurs mois, il lui avait offert un superbe jouet. Le regard émeraude d'André se posa alors sur cette peluche habillée aux couleurs de la garde royale. Il en avait pris le plus grand soin. Elle lui rappelait que son père avait fait de son mieux pour assumer son rôle, même anonymement. Il tendit la main, ses doigts en effleurèrent la fourrure.

- Papa...

Malgré les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, un sourire s'était peint sur son visage.

- J'ai eu un père.

La nouvelle lui réchauffait toujours autant le cœur.

Il entendit alors quelques coups secs frappés à sa porte.

- Typiquement oscariens... Soupira-t-il avant d'autoriser le visiteur à entrer.

En effet, c'était bien Oscar qui était venue. Vêtue d'une tenue qu'André ne l'avait jamais vue porter. Son corps long et fin était recouvert d'une chemise de nuit légère, blanche, presque transparente, lui arrivant aux chevilles. Sa chevelure d'or était lâchée, toujours aussi sauvage. La jeune femme avait l'air d'un ange. Un ange avec les joues d'une personne ayant un peu bu, mais le propriétaire de la chambre lui-même venait d'avaler un verre de vin, et vu les circonstances, il ne pouvait guère la blâmer que de rechercher une échappatoire dans l'alcool.

- Bonsoir André.

- Bonsoir, Oscar.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa un verre de vin.

- Merci mais je crains que ça ne soit pas raisonnable. J'ai déjà trop bu.

Il rangea alors le pichet.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, André ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air de désespoir dans la voix qui lui brisa le cœur

- J'ai bien une idée, mais je te laisse exposer la tienne en premier.

Elle se leva et tenta de lui dérober un baiser, mais il la repoussa.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, Oscar.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aime toujours et je t'aimerais toujours. Mais nous ne pouvons plus faire cela. Tu es ma sœur, je dois t'aimer comme telle.

- Ta virilité ne semble pas me considérer comme une sœur. Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton taquin

- Hélas pour elle, je suis de ces rares mâles à penser avec un cerveau. Tu es ivre, Oscar. Tu me veux maintenant mais demain, tu regretteras.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Elle le regardait avec une tristesse presque mortelle.

- On pourrait taire ce secret ! Personne n'a à savoir ! Je pourrais abandonner ma position dans les gardes françaises et devenir ta femme ! Aux yeux du monde, tu serais devenu un Jarjayes par mariage et nous pourrions vivre notre amour au grand jour ! Les pharaons se mariaient bien entre frères et sœurs ! Pourquoi pas nous ? Je serai une épouse modèle, vertueuse, je te donnerai des fils, plein de fils ! Tu pourras prendre autant de maîtresses que tu le veux, je me tairai, cela serait mon prix à payer pour taire le secret de notre père ! J'aimerai tes enfants naturels comme s'ils étaient issus de mes entrailles ! Ensemble, nous serons à l'origine d'une immense famille ! Je ne vais pas en rajeunissant, tu sais. Tu as la chance de pouvoir faire des enfants jusqu'à ta mort, moi, sous peu, je deviendrais vieille et stérile. Ne perdons pas de temps. Marions-nous et aimons-nous.

Elle n'avait pas crié mais sa voix trahissait sa détresse. Elle se tordait les mains tout en parlant. Elle était parfaitement brisée, et André en avait le cœur brisé. Il l'enlaça avec douceur et lui embrassa le front. Malgré son état, Oscar pouvait sentir la différence entre ce geste de tendresse et ceux qu'il avait eu pour elle avant la mort de leur père. Elle réalisa. André l'aimerait sans doute toujours, mais plus jamais il ne lui ferait l'amour. Elle était devenue sa petite sœur. Il avait choisi d'embrasser son destin et de devenir un Jarjayes à part entière, fier de son héritage et de son sang. Il ne l'avait laissée s'exprimer que par politesse et par respect pour elle.

- Je comprends... Tu as peur au niveau de la loi. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal. Mais si je ne puis être ta femme, je peux peut-être devenir ta maîtresse...

La tenant avec délicatesse mais aussi avec fermeté, André lui leva le menton. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux verts imperturbables.

- Je t'aime, Oscar. Comme un frère doit aimer sa sœur. Et je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse, jouissant d'un bonheur sain et sans tâche. Si le poids de l'armée te pèse, tu es libre de la quitter et de redevenir une dame, je prendrais avec plaisir ta place car je saurais que toi, tu seras contente. Si tu désires te marier et fonder une famille, je ferais mon possible pour te trouver un bon mari, gentil et respectueux, avec lequel tu pourras t'adonner à tous les plaisirs conjugaux. Mais je ne puis être cet homme, Oscar. Je suis ton frère, je suis un Jarjayes. J'ai un devoir à accomplir, tout comme toi, tu as accompli le tien.

Il la serra une dernière fois contre lui avant de quitter la pièce, jugeant qu'Oscar allait très certainement y passer la nuit.

- Ne vas-tu pas partager ma couche ? Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois

- Bonne nuit, petite sœur.

Une fois seule, Oscar éclata en sanglots et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle avait gagné un frère mais elle avait perdu un amant qu'elle aimait avec passion. André Grandier était mort et sous ses traits était né André de Jarjayes. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle, une partie de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se résigner. André ne la toucherait plus comme un homme amoureux, il la toucherait en frère aimant.

Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit et le lendemain matin, ses yeux rougis trahissaient l'activité nocturne à laquelle elle s'était adonnée. Elle avait réfléchi. André s'était toujours sacrifié pour elle. Pour une fois, elle devait cesser d'être égoïste. André voulait respecter les volontés de leur père. Soit Elle deviendrait le chef de la famille et André serait son héritier. Elle le laisserait régir sa vie, en épouser une autre s'il le voulait. Elle lui devait bien ça.

- Mais si je ne peux être à toi, je ne serai à personne. Non, à personne.

**A suivre**


	6. André, vole de tes propres ailes

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : C'était le nom de Jarjayes qui comptait avant tout, il fallait le préserver. Son héritage devait être transmis, par Oscar ou par André, peu importait, mais le nom de Jarjayes devait survivre.

**Jarjayes!**

**Chapitre 5: André, vole de tes propres ailes**

Les cinq sœurs Jarjayes ne furent presque pas choquées d'apprendre qu'André était leur petit-frère. Joséphine, triomphante, avait même dit à son mari avec un petit air taquin :

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'André était des nôtres !

Pour elles, cela expliquait la tendresse et l'indulgence de leur père à l'égard du jeune homme. Elles acceptèrent sans mal la vérité car pour elle, et ce depuis longtemps, André était un membre de leur famille.

Loulou avait écrit à André et dans sa lettre, elle se réjouissait de pouvoir l'appeler « Oncle » sans pour autant avoir à attendre qu'il épouse Oscar, ce qui semblait désormais impossible.

La lettre post-mortem du général légitimant André avait été diffusée à Versailles. La nouvelle en avait choqué plus d'un. Rainier de Jarjayes, un modèle de droiture, avait en fait un bâtard ! La cour se scinda en deux. La majorité était composée de nobles qui, malgré leur émoi, félicitèrent le défunt d'avoir pris soin de son enfant contre vents et marées après la mort de sa mère et le cran de lui laisser une position véritable après son trépas. Aussi acceptèrent-ils l'idée qu'André soit le légataire d'Oscar. L'autre camp était celui des injurieux, qui ne cessaient jamais de crier qu'André, lettre ou non, restait un bâtard et donc dans l'incapacité d'hériter. Ce fut dans cette ambiance électrique que Louis XVI dut trancher. Il décida de respecter les volontés de Rainier, en mémoire de tous les services qu'il avait rendu à la couronne de France. De plus, André, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un Grandier, avait lui aussi prêté main forte à la famille royale, sans jamais se plaindre ou réclamer quelque chose. Le premier acte d'André en tant que Jarjayes légitimé fut d'envoyer un cadeau de remerciement au roi et de prêter allégeance devant toute la cour.

- Moi, André Grandier, légitimé Jarjayes par la volonté bienveillante de Votre Majesté, prête serment en ce jour, devant la cour et devant Dieu. Je jure sur mon honneur de servir à jamais loyalement la famille royale et ce, jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie. Je suis l'humble et dévoué serviteur de Votre Majesté, mon épée est la vôtre, ma vie vous appartient.

Oscar avait assisté à la scène. Alors qu'il prononçait ses vœux, elle réalisa un peu plus qu'André était son grand-frère, qu'il ne serait plus jamais son amant. Il était un Jarjayes. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'y résigner.

- Après tout, les pharaons couchaient bien entre frère et sœur. La rumeur dit que les enfants bâtards d'Alexandre VI, César et Lucrèce, étaient amants. Pourquoi André et moi ne pourrions-nous pas être les César et Lucrèce de notre temps ? Je sais qu'André m'aime, il ne pourra jamais m'oublier...

Pourtant, elle sentait qu'André lui échappait peu à peu. Il avait décidé de quitter les gardes françaises, afin de ne pas causer d'esclandre, car sa romance avec Oscar était bien connue là-bas. Et il ne voulait pas qu'Oscar l'ait toujours sous les yeux, lui, la cause de ses tourments. La véritable parenté de l'ancien soldat avait secoué ses amis mais ils furent étrangement compréhensifs. François Armand avait même dit qu'André et Oscar n'avaient commis aucune faute car à l'époque, ils ignoraient leur lien de famille. Ils saluèrent la noblesse de son geste.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Oscar, André. On veillera bien sur elle. Lui avait dit Alain alors qu'André faisait ses paquets.

Avec une virile et amicale tape dans le dos, il ajouta :

- Allez, Monsieur le comte, ta destinée t'attend ! Et botte quelques culs de nobles trop prétentieux pour nous !

André avait rit avant de lui dire que la compagnie B allait lui manquer. Il promit de passer de temps en temps pour dire bonjour.

- N'hésitez pas non plus à venir à la maison. La porte sera toujours ouverte.

Chez eux, Oscar l'évitait, à juste titre. Elle demeurait courtoise, mais leur belle complicité semblait être partie en vacances. Les repas se déroulaient dans un silence glacial, les seuls mots prononcés étant insipides et purement conventionnels. Cela le peinait mais il ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision.

- La reine m'a mandé. Je dois aller la voir demain à Versailles. Entama-t-il

Son interlocutrice acquiesça simplement tout en portant à ses lèvres son verre de vin.

- Souhaites-tu que je lui transmette un message? Persévéra le jeune homme

- Que je l'aime et que je demeure son humble et dévouée servante.

La voix de sa sœur cadette était neutre. Mentalement, il soupira. Que croyait-elle ? Que cela était facile pour lui ? Qu'effacer plus d'une quinzaine d'années d'amour, dont deux réellement vécues, était si aisé ? Que combattre son attirance pour elle était une sinécure ? Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir ! Il essayait de rendre cela plus facile pour eux.

- Mon Dieu, que la frustration la rend aigrie ! Pensa-t-il

Oscar n'y était pour rien mais lui aussi était un innocent dans cette affaire. Lui aussi devait contrôler ses passions, ses ardeurs. Et le fait de s'éloigner, de voir autre chose, de s'occuper, allait très certainement l'aider.

- Pourquoi avoir quitté les Gardes Françaises ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors subitement

- Pour protéger ta réputation. Notre romance est connue là-bas. Maintenant que notre lien de sang est également de notoriété publique, je ne peux plus rester à tes côtés, sans quoi, on risque de te causer du tord avec des rumeurs. Heureusement que seule la compagnie B, très compréhensive au demeurant, était au courant de notre amour. Expliqua-t-il

- Par Saint George, je me fiche de ma réputation ! S'écria Oscar avec véhémence, bondissant de sa chaise.

André demeura calme et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- César et Lucrèce Borgia aussi se fichaient de leur réputation. Et des siècles plus tard, leur nom est toujours traîné dans la boue. Nous afficher serait détruire le travail de notre père. T'en rappelles-tu, Oscar ? Celui d'élever le nom de Jarjayes parmi les plus honorables ? Ce n'est pas en causant des esclandres que l'on préservera notre nom. Le nom est tout ce qu'il reste de nous une fois partis.

- Est-ce donc là tout ce qui compte uniquement pour toi désormais ? Le nom ?

Elle avait craché ses mots, blessée, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi me le demander alors que tu sais que c'est faux ? Tu comptes pour moi, _petite sœur_. Nos sœurs comptent pour moi. Nos neveux, nos nièces, nos beaux-frères, Grand-Mère... La liste est bien longue. Sais-tu pourquoi Père ne s'est jamais remarié ? Parce que l'amour est la mort du devoir. Et notre père avait un devoir envers toi, envers ta mère et sa promesse de faire de toi son légataire. J'ai désormais un devoir, Oscar. Un devoir biblique. Honore ton père et ta mère. Je me dois d'honorer ce que _notre_ père a eu la bonté de me laisser. J'accomplirai mon devoir, même si cela m'en coûte.

Se mordant la lèvre, Oscar fit volte-face et le quitta pour aller se réfugier dans ses appartements.

- N'y es-tu pas allé un peu fort, André ? Demanda alors Grand-Mère, inquiète

- Avec Oscar, il ne faut pas y aller par quatre chemins. Elle est intelligente, elle comprend, c'est juste qu'elle se refuse à l'accepter. C'est difficile pour moi aussi, tu sais...

Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux émeraudes. La veille femme l'enlaça alors, le berçant doucement.

XXXXX

_Versailles_

- Monsieur André de Jarjayes, Votre Majesté.

André s'avança et s'inclina, le genou à terre.

- Bien le bonjour, André ! Dit gaiement Marie-Antoinette

- Ma Reine. Répondit le jeune homme en lui baisant la main

La souveraine l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle était rayonnante dans sa robe vert tendre.

- Quel choc cela a été pour nous que d'apprendre que vous étiez le frère de notre très chère Oscar ! Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ?

- Toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle mais en dehors de cela, sa santé est excellente. Ma chère sœur vous transmets d'ailleurs ses mots d'affection et de loyauté.

La jeune femme rit en disant qu'elle n'en avait jamais douté avant qu'elle ne mette son masque de sérieux sur son visage si fin.

- André, je tiens à vous assurer que le roi et moi ferons notre possible pour vous éviter des désagréments à la cour, comme des injures sur votre naissance, de face comme de dos. Vous êtes désormais un Jarjayes à part entière, la cour doit donc agir en conséquence.

- Vos Majestés sont trop bonnes.

Soudain, le comte de Girodelle fut annoncé. Il baisa respectueusement la main de sa reine et salua André.

- Monsieur de Jarjayes.

- Monsieur le comte.

Marie-Antoinette proposa un siège à son nouveau visiteur, lequel prit place avec grâce et reconnaissance.

- Je vous ai fait mander tous les deux car l'affaire vous concerne autant l'un que l'autre, Messieurs. Le roi, mon mari, a décidé qu'André devrait avoir une position officielle à la cour, afin de faire taire les médisances. Il a donc naturellement pensé à lui offrir un poste dans la Garde Royale, comme feu son père avant lui.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à y croire. André dans la Garde Royale ! A un poste de haut niveau en plus, si l'idée était d'honorer la mémoire du Général !

- La bonté de Sa Majesté me va droit au cœur, mais je ne saurais priver Monsieur de Girodelle d'un poste où il excelle. D'autant plus que je n'ai guère d'expérience dans le commandement.

L'homme à la longue chevelure ondulée lui adressa un sourire de gratitude, son geste, à la fois noble et humble, l'avait touché.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai expliqué à Sa Majesté, cher André. C'est pourquoi, avec bien sûr l'accord de Monsieur de Girodelle, que nous aimerions faire de vous son lieutenant de la Garde, tout comme il fut le lieutenant de votre sœur quand elle était capitaine puis colonelle. Ainsi vous auriez votre poste sans pour autant ôter quoique se soit à qui que se soit. Expliqua alors la souveraine

Les deux hommes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. L'idée était plutôt bonne.

- C'est un plaisir plutôt qu'un devoir que d'accéder au désir de Sa Majesté. Dit alors Girodelle

- Je suis de l'avis de Monsieur de Girodelle. Je ne saurais jamais assez remercier Vos Majestés. Ajouta André

Les deux nobles prirent congés de Marie-Antoinette. Ils se retrouvèrent à marcher ensemble dans la Galerie des Glaces. André pouvait entendre dans son dos des mots comme _« Bâtard »_. Il sentait Girodelle prêt à se retourner pour les corriger avec vigueur.

- Laissez donc. C'est la vérité, après tout. Un enfant né hors des liens du mariage ou d'un adultère est un bâtard. Ils ont simplement oublié d'apprendre la définition du mot _« légitimé »_. Lui dit André avec un sourire

- Monsieur de Jarjayes, n'ayez crainte pour la Garde. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils vous respectent. Et je ne serai pas sans vous guider les premiers jours.

- Je vous en remercie, Monsieur de Girodelle.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Victor.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez André et que nous devenions amis.

- André.

- Victor.

Les deux hommes se firent face avec un petit sourire en coin mais avec une aura de sincérité les entourant.

Leur poignée de main scella le début d'une longue amitié entre le nouveau Jarjayes et le rejeton non légataire Girodelle.

**A Suivre**


	7. Soudain comme Icare

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : C'était le nom de Jarjayes qui comptait avant tout, il fallait le préserver. Son héritage devait être transmis, par Oscar ou par André, peu importait, mais le nom de Jarjayes devait survivre.

**Jarjayes!**

**Chapitre 6: Soudain comme Icare**

Commander la Garde Royale n'était pas aussi difficile que ce qu'André avait pu imaginer. Le plus lourd était l'intendance, avec la liste des membres, savoir qui était absent, pourquoi, savoir ce que l'on avait acheté... Mais le côté organisé de la tâche le rassurait. Et Victor était un excellent professeur, patient et encourageant. Plutôt que de pointer là où le nouveau lieutenant avait fauté, il faisait l'éloge de l'idée, théoriquement bonne, et donnait ensuite un moyen plus simple ou plus efficace pour accomplir la tâche demandée.

Au début, malgré ses mots formulant une requête d'amitié, André s'était méfié de Victor.

La cour était un véritable nid de vipères et même s'il connaissait le comte depuis presque vingt ans, il lui fallait se garder de tout le monde. Jadis, il n'était qu'un palefrenier et lui parler, c'était avant tout montrer sa courtoisie et se donner une bonne conscience pour se faire admirer par ses pairs. Il était désormais un Jarjayes légitimé et l'héritier du comté de surcroît. Il était devenu nettement plus intéressant de par ce patrimoine qui l'attendait sagement.

- Enfin, je le connais depuis presque vingt ans... Est-ce que je le connais vraiment ? Je ne sais rien de sa famille, je ne sais rien de ses passions, de ses goûts... Oui, je le connais de nom, de vue, mais je ne connais pas le vrai Victor-Clément de Girodelle. Pas assez pour que je baisse ma garde.

Mais le noble lui avait prouvé à de multiples reprises qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier de lui. Toujours un mot gentil. Toujours une parole encourageante. Un intérêt sincère pour André, et non pas pour Jarjayes. Il était l'un des rares à mériter son titre de gentilhomme. Il était toujours prompt à défendre son honneur et parfois, André se demandait pourquoi le fait qu'on l'insultât puisse autant énerver son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Il est comme toi, il a des secrets. Pensa le jeune homme

S'il était heureux d'avoir Victor à ses côtés, il était bien conscient qu'il lui fallait également agir par lui-même. La rassurante béquille qu'était le comte ne serait pas présente toute sa vie. Il lui fallait gagner le respect des autres de par ses actions. L'occasion se présenta un jour, alors qu'un soldat refusait de se plier à ses ordres.

- Latour ! N'avez-vous donc point entendu le lieutenant de Jarjayes ? Tonna alors Girodelle

- Je l'ai entendu, Colonel.

- Alors, obéissez !

Le soldat se plia alors à la volonté du comte. Il n'obéissait que quand Girodelle commandait. Le colonel était énervé par cette situation et pensait même à renvoyer le soldat. Cependant, André le somma de ne rien en faire. Il descendit de cheval et alla se planter devant le jeune homme.

- Monsieur de Latour. Je vous parle ici en tant que noble, en tant qu'homme, et non en tant que supérieur J'ai ouï dire que votre refus de vous plier à mes commandes viendrait du fait que je sois né bâtard. Répondez-moi en toute franchise. Est-ce vrai ?

L'adolescent, qui était une nouvelle recrue, planta son regard noisette dans les yeux verts du lieutenant.

- Oui, Monsieur. Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un illégitime.

- Il me semble pourtant que vous-même, vous êtes le fruit d'un amour défendu. Pourtant, Monsieur de Latour, par respect pour votre mère, vous a élevé comme son propre fils.

Le jeune homme fut outré.

- Seule la vérité blesse. Vous et moi sommes du même panier. Sans doute en avez vous honte. Mais permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil tout à fait amical et d'une affection toute paternelle. N'oubliez jamais ce que vous êtes. Car le monde, lui, ne l'oubliera pas. Portez cela comme une armure, ainsi, on ne pourra jamais s'en servir contre vous. ( 1 )

Le calme olympien d'André le déstabilisa. Le fait qu'il l'avait percé à jour l'avait également secoué. L'adulte, loin d'être mécontent, lui souriait avant de regagner son poste. Le jeune homme ne s'excusa jamais publiquement, mais depuis cette discussion, il fut une recrue modèle. Et aucune autre n'osait broncher. Très rapidement, le côté pédagogue et psychologue d'André fut raconté dans tout Versailles et on associa au nouveau Jarjayes l'adage « une main de fer dans un gant de velours ».

XXXXXX

Si cela tuait Oscar de l'admettre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que la vie nobiliaire réussissait parfaitement à son amour de demi-frère. Il semblait plus sûr de lui, comme si le poids d'être un roturier dans une cage dorée venait de lui être retiré. Il faisait même plus mûr, plus homme, et cela ne faisait qu'attiser son désir.

La compagnie B semblait très compréhensive et depuis le départ d'André, elle s'était tenue à carreaux et avait même parfois droit à de petites attentions. Chaque jour, vers seize heures, André avait l'habitude de lui apporter un chocolat. Aussi fut-elle surprise que de voir débarquer Alain avec une tasse fumante.

- On sait que cela n'est pas facile, Commandant. Mais faut pas vous y habituer, hein ?! On est des soldats, pas des serveurs ! Lui avait-il dit avec sa brusquerie typique qui cachait au fond de lui une certaine timidité.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Oscar avait ri de bon cœur.

- Merci, Alain.

Elle avait essayé d'oublier André, ses lèvres, ses mains, ses caresses mais rien n'y faisait. Seul le travail la maintenait loin de ses réflexions. Aussi se lança-t-elle à corps perdu dans ses fonctions.

- C'est un mal pour un bien. Loin de mes tourments égoïstes, j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui m'entoure. Pauvre France, comme ton peuple souffre ! Alors que nous, nous sommes choyés, nous nous plaignons encore. Nous vivons dans un Eden et pourtant, nous voulons plus, alors qu'une seule de nos fourchettes en argent pourrait nourrir une famille entière vivant dans la poussière. Cela ne change rien au fait que je sois égoïste, je travaille pour ma patrie avant tout pour me soulager, mais au moins, c'est un pêché utile.

Elle pensait souvent à cela pendant les repas qu'elle prenait avec André, qui lui racontait ses prouesses à la cour.

- Victor me demande souvent de tes nouvelles. Lui dit-il un soir

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Tout comme il m'appelle par le mien. Il a gagné ma confiance ainsi que mon affection. Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

Girodelle. Ce brave Girodelle qui n'avait pas hésité à quitter son cercle de prétendants afin de la laisser libre d'être à André. Elle était désormais plus à même de comprendre l'étendue du sacrifice qu'il avait fait.

- Il nous invite à venir passer la fin de la semaine chez lui. Il pense que cela pourrait peut-être t'égayer, te permettre de rencontrer du monde. Dois-je décliner ?

- Non. C'est très bien ainsi. Nous irons.

XXXXXX

Le château des Girodelle était à peine plus grand que celui des Jarjayes mais il semblait tout droit sorti des peintures les plus champêtres de Fragonard, parfaitement intégré dans la nature environnante. Entouré de jardins à l'anglaise, des parterres de fleurs ornaient l'étendue verte. Au loin, sans doute en provenance de l'arrière du château, on pouvait entendre l'eau d'une fontaine. Sur un chêne robuste, il y avait une escarpolette patinée par le temps. Tout respirait le luxe discret, la sobriété et la délicatesse.

Victor-Clément de Girodelle était le maître de maison en l'absence de son frère aîné, qui était un commandant pour le général Washington. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit ses invités arriver.

- Oscar ! André ! Soyez les bienvenus !

Il donna à André une accolade amicale et baisa avec douceur la main d'Oscar.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous, mes amis !

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall, une vision du paradis selon André descendit le grand escalier de marbre. La peau pâle, de grands yeux si sombres qu'ils paraissaient noirs, une chevelure d'ébène, longue et bouclée, coiffée en deux tresses se rejoignant à l'arrière du crâne sur le reste de la toison soyeuse, vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre, un air espiègle sur son visage à l'apparence si juvénile. Sa bouche était délicate et ses traits de visage ressemblaient à ceux des madones italiennes. ( 2 )

- Ne me présentes-tu pas à tes amis, mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger accent italien qui renforçait son charme

Girodelle tendit le bras, la jeune femme y posa sa main fine et descendit le peu de marches qu'il restait.

- Lucrezia, je te présente mes amis, Oscar de Jarjayes et son demi-frère tout récemment légitimé, André.

Oscar et André baisèrent tour à tour la main de la jeune Girodelle si exotique. Elle eut une parole gentille pour chacun d'eux et Oscar, pour son plus grand agacement, remarqua que son frère ne pouvait pas décoller son regard de la jeune femme.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez une sœur, Girodelle. Lança-t-elle alors pour oublier

- Je l'ignorais aussi. L'arrivée de ma sœur dans ma vie s'est passée il y a quatre ans.

Lucrezia observa son frère aîné avec tendresse. Dans la famille de Girodelle, Victor-Clément était le seul à la traiter avec respect depuis la mort de leur père. Son autre frère la dédaignait, quant à sa belle-mère, elle était parfaitement glaciale malgré ses attentions sincères.

Alors qu'ils marchèrent vers un salon de jardin, Victor expliqua alors toute l'histoire.

Son père, Jean de Girodelle, était un ambassadeur du roi Louis XV en Italie. Là-bas, il rencontra la jeune et belle Giulia, qui descendait d'Alessandro Farnèse, que l'Histoire avait retenu sous son nom pontifical : Paul III. La demoiselle tenait son nom de la sœur du pape, la maîtresse d'un autre souverain pontife, Giulia « La Bella » Farnèse. L'histoire semblait se répéter pour cet homonyme. Le mari de la belle la négligeait, ne se rendant pas compte du joyau qu'il avait en sa possession. Ils vivaient séparés. Jean tomba follement amoureux de l'italienne, qui devint alors sa maîtresse-en-titre. Et ainsi, en 1767, à Rome, venait au monde une petite Lucrezia Vittoria. La petite eut droit à une éducation de princesse, elle était parée des plus beaux atours et son père l'aimait profondément malgré ses absences. Il adorait sa fille et malgré les années qui défilaient, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la marier. Aussi, en 1785, quand elle eut dix-huit ans et qu'elle perdit sa mère, elle était toujours célibataire. La mort de Giulia rendit Jean fou de chagrin et il n'eut de cesse alors que de s'arranger pour que Lucrezia puisse venir vivre avec lui, en France, sous le toit des Girodelle. Victor avait été aussi surpris qu'enchanté par sa nouvelle sœur. Il était le dernier de la famille et avait toujours souhaité devenir un grand frère. Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Pierre, l'aîné des Girodelle, ne daigna jamais l'appeler par son prénom. Elle n'était qu'une tâche sur le nom des Girodelle et se contentait de toujours la nommer avec dédain « la bastarda ». Marie-Christine de Girodelle accepta la présence de Lucrezia. Mais elle ne s'en rapprocha jamais. Lucrezia n'était pour elle que l'équivalent d'un meuble. La présence de Lucrezia et le fait qu Victor l'aimait furent les seuls réconforts de Jean eut avant sa mort l'année suivante, après une courte mais pénible maladie. Dans son testament, il indiquait son désir que de légitimer Lucrezia. Pierre s'y opposa, traitant la jeune femme de tous les noms, allant même jusqu'à l'accuser de forniquer avec leur propre père afin de jouir de ses faveurs.

- Comment oses-tu ?! Avait-elle hurlé en pleurs

Ce fut la seule fois où la matriarche Girodelle intervint, uniquement pour préserver la mémoire de son époux. Ce fut la première fois dans toute sa vie où Victor eut envie de tuer un homme. La vision de Lucrezia, de ses yeux noyés, de son visage indigné et endeuillé, parfaitement esseulée dans une maison qui la haïssait, faisait bouillir son sang de par la rage. Ce fut la seule fois où il tint tête à son frère.

- Les dernières volontés d'un homme sont sacrées ! Lucrezia sera connue sous le nom de Lucrezia de Girodelle ! Et si tu es trop couard pour être son représentant, alors moi, je le serai !

Pour compléter sa promesse, au-dessus du cadavre de leur père, il avait pris un couteau et s'était entaillé la main.

- Je fais ce serment au-dessus de la dépouille de notre père, dans son sang qui coule en nous trois. Si tu ne veux pas devenir le représentant de Lucrezia, moi, Victor-Clément de Girodelle, le deviendrait.

Depuis, les deux frères s'évitaient soigneusement. Victor pourvoyait à tous les besoins de sa sœur. Lucrezia fit vite le deuil d'un deuxième frère et d'une belle-mère. Elle avait Victor. Et Victor suffisait largement. Il l'aimait tant qu'il l'aimait pour trois personnes, il était un frère, un père, une mère, son meilleur ami dans cette France si belle mais si différente de sa Rome natale.

Alors que le quatuor s'installait à table, profitant du soleil, André, toujours le regard posé sur Lucrezia, comprit alors la soudaineté, la sincérité et l'intensité de l'amitié protectrice de Victor. Il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir une bâtarde dans la famille, il était le témoin des malheurs qui pouvaient leur arriver. Il appliquait l'adage « Ne fais jamais aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te fasse ». La raison de Girodelle était en plus pleine de charme.

- Mon frère ne tarit pas d'éloges sur votre habileté à diriger, Monsieur de Jarjayes. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire

- Votre frère est trop bon. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi André.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Lucrezia. Répliqua-t-elle espiègle

Une telle complicité alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer énervait Oscar. Certes, Lucrezia était charmante mais elle n'était qu'une voleuse, elle essayait de lui prendre André !

- Par Saint Georges, cesse donc de la regarder ainsi ! Je suis la seule que tu aies regardé avec cet air ! Pesta-t-elle intérieurement

Pourtant, André semblait obtus à son tourment, subjugué par la belle italienne. Il émanait d'elle une aura pleine de contradictions. Elle semblait si fraîche et innocente, pourtant, au fond de ses yeux malicieux, on lisait une maturité et une certaine mélancolie. Il avait aimé passionnément Oscar, et au fond, il savait que son amour ne pourrait jamais disparaître. Cependant, en voyant la charmante Lucrezia, il sentait que Cupidon pourrait encore se servir de lui comme cible. Cela lui semblait évident. Cela le soulageait autant que cela le rassurait. Et pour ne rien gâcher, la belle ne le quittait pas du regard.

- Avec ton accord, cher frère, puis-je faire visiter les jardins à nos invités ? Demanda-t-elle quelques temps après

Girodelle lui accorda ce plaisir. Oscar déclina poliment, ayant à parler avec son ami d'affaires importantes.

- Il semblerait que je sois alors votre seul touriste, chère Lucrezia. Dit André en se levant

- Aujourd'hui peut-être, mais qui sait pour demain ? Répliqua-t-elle en riant

Oscar les observa s'éloigner.

- Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureux qu'André s'entende aussi bien avec ma Lucrezia ! La pauvre n'a que peu d'amis ici et si elle reste souriante, je sais que Rome lui manque.

Son interlocutrice se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Vous savez, mon frère se refuse à se marier. Il prétend que cela est à cause de sa passion pour l'armée. Ce qui est en partie vrai. Mais il se sait également atteint de maladies honteuses. Il ne veut pas imposer cela à une femme.

- C'est très honorable. Cela signifie que vous allez hériter. Allez-vous prendre épouse, Girodelle ?

- Non, Oscar.

La blonde fut alors surprise et le regard olive de Victor s'assombrit, voilé par une tristesse digne.

- Je pourrais. Mais cela serait par dépit. Je ne veux ni insulter celle que j'aime ni celle qui porterait mes enfants.

- Vous ne me devez rien, Girodelle. Vous êtes libre. Je souhaite que vous trouviez le bonheur.

- Mon bonheur passe par le vôtre, Oscar. Et si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir l'honneur que d'être votre époux, je pense néanmoins avoir trouvé une autre forme de bonheur.

Au loin, Lucrezia riait. Ce son cristallin fit sourire son frère.

- Mon bonheur est de voir ceux que j'aime, que j'apprécie, être heureux. Vous semblez avoir trouvé une voie qui vous fait moins penser à vos tourments, vos yeux ont enfin retrouvé leur éclat. Cela me comble de bonheur. Ma Lucrezia fait ma fierté et ma joie. Je ne demande rien de plus.

- Ne souhaitez-vous pas des enfants ?

- Vous savez, quand Lucrezia est arrivée ici, malgré sa bonne éducation et son excellent français, elle avait à apprendre encore beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir s'intégrer dans ce pays. Je suis son seul protecteur depuis la mort de notre père. Je suis à la fois son père, sa mère et son frère. Je suis déjà un parent. Elle est presque une fille pour moi. D'ailleurs, je vais vous mettre dans la confidence. Je compte faire d'elle ma légataire. Illégitime ou non, cette propriété et nos terres lui reviennent de plein droit. Et elle fera un excellent chef de famille. Je le sais, car vous en êtes le parfait exemple.

Oscar comprit alors une chose. Si on n'oubliait jamais rien, que l'on vivait avec, il fallait aller de l'avant. Et c'était ce que faisait André, en traçant sa propre voie, en s'éloignant d'elle pour recréer le lien fraternel qui existait entre eux jadis, avant que l'amour ne fleurisse entre eux. Les regrets faisaient partie de la vie. Mais ils n'empêchaient pas de trouver une forme de joie sur cette planète. Si Girodelle avait pu trouver son bonheur en le bonheur de sa petite sœur, et ce malgré ses peines, elle en était capable.

- Sachez ceci, Girodelle. Je suis comme vous. Je ne connaîtrai jamais les joies maritales.

André et Lucrezia marchaient dans l'immensité verte, profitant du soleil et du ciel limpide. La jeune femme était curieuse et lui posait mille questions, sur la difficulté de diriger des armées, la vie de cour, le roi, la reine, Versailles, Paris. Elle n'avait jamais été présentée aux souverains, son frère aîné et sa belle-mère s'y étant opposés. Le lieutenant lui répondait avec patience, avec amusement même.

- Mon frère m'a dit que vous étiez un homme très courageux et que vous aviez sauvé votre sœur plus d'une fois.

- Votre frère exagère mes vertus, cela m'a paru bien naturel que de secourir ma chère Oscar. Mais assez parlé de moi, parlons un peu de vous, Lucrezia. Rome ne vous manque-t-elle pas ?

- Un peu. J'avoue que ses rues étroites, ses somptueuses églises, les bénédictions du Saint-Père, les cris des marchants sur la place du marché, cela avait son charme. Mais il y a une chose que je ne regrette pas.

Le jeune homme la regarda, elle arborait un visage sérieux.

- L'odeur. Lâcha-t-elle grave avant de rire

- L'odeur ?! Ria-t-il à son tour

- Oh oui ! Rome pue ! Entre le Tibre qui recrache chaque jour des cadavres et les déjections, il y a là une fragrance dont je me passe à merveille. Expliqua l'italienne, son éternel sourire sur le visage

Elle devait se l'avouer, elle aimait beaucoup André. Il était déjà bel homme, ce qui ne gâchait rien, mais il avait suffi d'un regard pour qu'elle se sente proche de lui. Il avait l'air d'être un homme simple, un homme bon, un homme honorable. Il était un peu maladroit dans ses gestes mais cela ne le rendait que plus adorable. Il était comme elle, souffrant des moqueries des autres en raison de sa naissance et pourtant, il semblait heureux de vivre là où bien d'autres bâtards maudissaient Dieu, où d'autres se noyaient dans leur espoir illusoire de faire oublier leurs origines. Non, André ne se cachait pas, il assumait, malgré sa légitimation. Elle-même trouvait qu'être bâtarde donnait un certain cachet à sa personne mais cette licence pouvait s'avérer pesante, malgré l'affection de Victor. Elle avait l'impression qu'André la comprenait.

Le duo arriva vers la partie préférée de Lucrezia dans ce jardin géant, la fontaine. Cet endroit lui rappelait la maison de sa mère. Quand elle était petite, elle jouait à pieds nus dans l'eau de la fontaine et elle essayait d'attraper des oiseaux et des papillons. Père la surprenait et il ne disait rien, car c'était l'été, et l'été était souvent brûlant à Rome. Il la soulevait, l'embrassait et allait offrir à Mère les roses rouges qu'elle adorait. Alors qu'elle expliquait l'anecdote à son hôte, son regard se perdit dans le vide et pour la première fois, l'homme vit un mal du pays naître en elle. Cela lui fit mal au cœur, à un point qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit une magnifique rose blanche. Il la cueillit et lui tendit.

- Elle n'est guère rouge, mais j'espère qu'elle pourra vous remonter le moral.

La jeune femme accepta le présent, très touchée. Et quand André lui baisa la main pour la remercier de la visite guidée, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle passa le reste de la journée à rêver de lui, et Victor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa petite sœur venait d'être frappée par la foudre de la romance, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Dans la chambre d'André, au soir, Oscar était venue pour partager un verre de vin. Elle lui annonça son intention de demeurer célibataire, faisant de lui son héritier.

- En es-tu sûre, Oscar ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul homme que je veux épouser et je ne peux pas. Cet homme, je l'ai perdu quand le testament de Père a été ouvert. Je me refuse à mentir, surtout quand cet homme est tombé amoureux d'une autre.

- Je ne suis amoureux de personne.

- Par Saint Georges, André, même un aveugle serait capable d'affirmer que tu es amoureux de Lucrezia de Girodelle ! Tu la dévores du regard, tu es heureux en sa compagnie. Toi qui crois

aux coups de foudre, te voilà électrocuté par l'Italie !

André rougissait, Oscar éclata de rire.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux, Oscar ! Oui, Lucrezia est une jeune femme charmante, pleine de vie, très belle de surcroît, avec de l'esprit et...

- André. Tu t'enfonces. Tu aimes Lucrezia. Je vais te donner un conseil, le même qui m'a fait réaliser que je t'aimais. La différence entre l'amitié et l'amour est très simple. Tu ne pourras jamais t'imaginer faire l'amour avec un ami. ( 3 )

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et tenta de se représenter la scène. Il vit alors une Lucrezia magnifique, nue, qui l'embrassait alors que sa main traçait les lignes de ses abdominaux, descendant plus bas. Il rougit un peu plus alors qu'il revint à la réalité.

- Tu l'aimes. Conclut simplement Oscar

Le constat ne l'affecta même pas, à sa grande surprise. Elle qui avait été jalouse des attentions d'André envers la demoiselle, le fait de savoir qu'il en était tombé amoureux au premier regard ne lui fit absolument rien. Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'était fait une raison, la mort dans l'âme ? Elle ne le savait pas. La nouvelle ne la réjouissait pas mais elle ne l'attristait pas non plus.

- Si tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime en retour, je n'ai aucune objection à formuler concernant votre mariage, si vous voulez vous marier. Victor n'en posera aucune, j'en ai la certitude.

- C'est un peu trop rapide...

- Tu as plus de chance que la majorité des nobles, André. Tu es libre d'épouser la femme que tu aimes et que tu désires. Mes parents se sont rencontrés le jour de leurs noces. Ils ont eu la chance de voir l'amour fleurir au fil des années. Mais dans ton cas, l'amour se renforcera. Vous serez sans doute le couple le plus amoureux dans toute l'histoire de Jarjayes.

- J'avoue que passer ma vie à ses côtés est une idée qui me plaît.

- Alors file et fais ta demande, aie des couilles ! Sois un homme et demande-lui d'être tienne ! Lança-t-elle en lui donnant une bague qu'André reconnut comme étant la bague de fiançailles de la mère d'Oscar, transmise de génération en génération.

André fut pris d'un fou rire et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant de filer. Il trouva Lucrezia en compagnie de son frère dans un petit salon. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. La jeune femme lisait à son frère de la poésie en italien. Elle avait retiré le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait, ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Elle était encore plus belle.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Victor, Lucrezia, je sais qu'il est tard. Commença-t-il en bégayant un peu

- Je vous en prie, André. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le colonel de la Garde Royale

Voyant son ami mal à l'aise, il comprit que cela était à propos de sa sœur et eut une vague idée du projet du jeune homme.

- Cela concerne Mademoiselle Lucrezia...

Elle se leva, un peu inquiète, André avait l'air si mal à l'aise ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il André ?

- Je sais que cela est fort soudain... Et sans doute étrange mais...

- Mais ?

André mit alors un genou à terre et sortit la bague d'or et de saphir.

- Lucrezia Vittoria de Girodelle, accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ?

La jeune femme, sous le choc, les mains jointes devant sa bouche, vit du coin de l'oeil le sourire approbateur de son cher frère. Et au fond d'elle, la réponse était claire. Cela avait été soudain, pour elle aussi. Soudain mais magnifique. Elle accepta. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser chaste.

Le couple fut marié le 14 février 1789 dans la chapelle royale de Versailles. La fête se poursuivit chez eux, en compagnie des hommes de la compagnie B. Le 5 mai 1789, le souhait de Rainier de Jarjayes de voir la sérénité de sa famille assurée se réalisa.

Lucrezia était enceinte.

**A Suivre **

( 1 ) Cette phrase est une phrase de Tyrion Lannister dans Game of Thrones. Je la trouve si belle et si juste que je voulais la recaser.

( 2 ) Personnage inspiré par Marta Gastini dans le rôle de Giulia Farnèse pour l'apparence physique ( Borgia ).

( 3 ) Conseil de Sugi dans le manga Girlfriends


End file.
